


Are You Changing Me?

by MuseMusing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grover was goatnapped, I guess dark, Past Abuse, Protective Percy, Punk Percy, Somewhat Dark Percy, Somewhat Punk Percy? I was hoping for that, Warrior Annabeth, girly annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseMusing/pseuds/MuseMusing
Summary: The prophecy of one of the Big Three doesn't exist, but the war eventually does come, just not with Percy in the front. Instead Annabeth is taking the lead. Percy doesn't go to camp until he's sixteen, he doesn't meet Grover at twelve, and he takes a turn after finding out his mother was abused by his stepfather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a read, see if you like it.

* * *

If there was one thing Percy enjoyed doing, it was reliving his first kill. It had been some odd years ago, maybe when he was twelve and his first victim had been his stepfather. There had been something about his stepfather that irked him and it wasn't until one day when he saw him raise his hand to his mother and she flinched that Percy finally saw it.

    His mother had been abused clearly, just as he had been from time to time. He thought if he could take it all on for his mother than she would never have to face that as he did. He had never been wrong; unaware of how many times or the frequency of his mother’s abuse and only aware that it had been done. 

    For a few short months, Gabe didn't know he knew. Percy preferred to keep it that way until he could exact his revenge on the sad excuse of a man. 

    There was a lot Gabe didn't know that he knew, that a lot of people didn't think he knew and was always surprised when they came to learn of it. But he didn’t get to where he was by merely sitting around on his ass waiting for something to drop in his lap like it was owed.

    Sitting on the top of a high building with his legs crossed and overlooking the city, his city, with his three companions, reliving his first kill was exactly what he did in that moment. Not only that time, but some certain instances over the years when some aspects of his life - his entire being - began to change. Percy reigned with the power he’d obtained and harnessed, most of it needing to be done in short periods of time, while learning to pull in his scent and the power that called to the monsters that lurked in every corner, in every shadow, in every form.

  
  
  
  
  


**     **     **

 

5 Years Ago. 

  
  


“Come on, brain boy. Going into the sea won't be that bad,” his stepfather sneered at him.

    “You have to come with me, though. We promised we would try to get along more,” Percy said hesitantly - so unlike his usual self when it came to Gabe. That was the point, though. Appear meek and almost submissive when he wasn't intent on Gabe coming back from this trip alive. He'd sworn to himself, for both his safety and his mother’s, that this monster would not be coming back home with them.

    Dozens of monsters all around them in the world and Percy feared this one the most when he shouldn't. When Gabe didn't deserve that kind of power over him no matter what. Something that Percy could see whenever he turned when he heard a stranger growl at him in passing; he was different. He knew that. He wasn’t as stupid as most people liked to believe. Surges of power that would thrum and course through him from time to time, mostly when his emotions were too high to be easily brought down from.

    Gabe gave a long-suffering sigh before he waddled his way over to Percy and stepped into the frigid water with a hiss. It wasn't too bad to the twelve-year-old and it helped him. Being in the sea would always put him at ease, always calmed him when he felt he needed it.

    Right now, Percy was anything but calm. He was shaking, and one might think it was from the waters, but it wasn’t. Percy was going over everything - that could be recalled - that Gabe had said, the times he had been hit, and then everything was shifted to the way his mother had been treated when he wasn't around. How many times had she been hit? How many times had unkind words been said to her? How many times did she wish she could take him and run, but was too afraid to?

    The anger, resentment, hopelessness, it built at an alarming rate after all this time. It was like a dam waiting to break open and unleash a tide of fury and pain to deal damage to everything in its path.

    “Gabe?” Percy said, with an odd note of detachment.

    “What? I don't want to be standing here talking to you, or even be around. I'd rather be elsewhere.”

    “Playing poker with your buddies and gambling is so much more important.”

    “Listen here -”

    “No, you listen. I'm done trying to be nice to you, and I'm done taking your crap. I'm not your punching bag, I refuse to be something like that. But, you see, I could've dealt with all of that. Then you went and laid hands on my mother. That I can't excuse, you tub of lard,” Percy sneered, turning to face the man.

    He steeled his nerves as a raw energy swirled inside of him, in the surrounding sea. He hoped his mother would stay inside cleaning the cabin for the remainder of what was surely about to happen. Percy was ready. He could evade, he could -

    Gabe’s face contorted in rage, red and purple fighting for dominance on his features. Percy felt fear skitter up and down his spine as Gabe took three steps towards him. A wave flickered in front of his eyes, both because of his hopes and then a few seconds later an actual wave. As much as Percy was done with what Gabe had done, there was still that fear. Waves that brought Gabe down to his knees and to pin them to his sides.

    Curling. Growing. Churning.

    Could it be done? As easy as breathing with the way he felt? 

    The answer was  _ Yes, it could. _

    With a cold smile settling into place, Percy said, “You changed me. I'm getting rid of you. See you in Hell.”

    Percy cocked his head to the side, using his hands to move the water as he envisioned; sweeping over Gabe before pushing him down into the gentle current. He watched as Gabe gurgled sea water, thrashing around subtly with more water to quiet his struggle. As the minutes ticked away the less Gabe struggled until he lay still face down. Walking over, Percy shoved his foot against Gabe’s ribcage, seeing the tide sweep him out into the vast expanse spread out before him. The tide retreated, sucking him further and further out and only when Gabe was too far out to see did the water lap at his feet.

    “Percy? Honey, where's your stepfather?” Sally came out from the cabin minutes later.

    Turning, Percy plastered on a look of confusion, praying it was believable. “He’s not with you? He said he was going to go back inside, something about the water being too cold.”

    It hadn’t one of the goriest or best kills ever, but to Percy he felt a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. A weight no child should ever need to bear.

    Sally reported him missing shortly after and they gave their statements. Percy claimed Gabe had went off without him while his mother had no knowledge of anything. It was much better that way.

    One month later Gabe washed up ashore missing a couple limbs and a chunk from his side with the teeth indentations of a shark. No foul play had been suspected, instead everyone was left thinking that maybe - after Percy told them he was known to be clumsy drinking - it had been done when Gabe was a little lost. Percy played it off as maybe Gabe left earlier than he assumed and got drunk pretty quick, considering it had been enough of a chore to get him to agree to come with Sally and Percy.

  
  
  
  


**     **     **

 

Four Years Ago.

  
  


“Stop it! Let me go!” A small voice cried out indignantly. It was coming from an alleyway that Percy was coming up to. He had some spare time after school, on his way home, actually, when he heard that voice. He didn't know who was from, of course, having never heard it before.

    “Nah. I don't think we will, little baby.” Said a deeper, rougher voice.

    Peering around the corner he could see four figures down the alley: a boy - smaller than the rest - surrounded by three others that were jostling him around between the three of them. There was something different about the small boy, possibly a couple years younger than Percy himself. The streets weren't something a small child could brave easily on their own and successfully. Not without help until they learned the ways of the streets and did what it took. A sort of power that thrummed and hummed in the air, something that he had been acquainted with as of a year ago.

    Stalking deeper and deeper in the alley Percy thought at some point his eyes were deceiving him, but after a year he learned to listen to his instincts. They were currently telling him he had no reason to be afraid and to keep approaching like he would with anyone else.

    That's when it happened - one of the boys cocked a fist back and went to go swing when, out of the blue, a roaring fire flared outwards and swirled around the small boy. His eyes were wide as he fought to reign in his power as he watched his three tormentors as the smell of charred skin wafted in the air. It had Percy crinkling his nose for a second before the expression eased away. The fire didn't ebb.

    Percy strolled down the alley and whistled a slow tune to alert the other youth of his presence.

    “Stay back!” He said, eyes wide and full of fear, flickers of fire sparking in his brown eyes. “I don't want to hurt you, too.”

    The boy had slightly pointed ears and elvish features with tanned skin. He was maybe a shade or two darker than Percy himself. He raised his hands, allowing his body and hands to trail through the fire with wisps of steam hissing and curling upwards from the initial point of contact. It was definitely warm against him and he willed the water from his bottle - which was in his opened backpack - to rise around him as more of a protective barrier as he eased closer to the frightened boy. Percy was just a boy himself and in a year he was getting better and better at controlling his gift. He hadn't had an incident since his stepfather - now ex-stepfather - and facing this boy had a thrill racing up and down his spine, enough to make him reconsider.

    “Please, I can't control it.” He pleaded.

    “Can’t you see I'm not afraid?” Percy smiled.

    “But -” 

    “Try breathing in and out at first. You've already let your fear and anger explode, now it’s your job to pull it back in,” Percy came to a stop in front of the kid. “Calm yourself. I'm in no danger and there's no one else around. Calm now?” Percy asked once the fire began to waver, but did not fade.

    A nod. Slow and tentative.

    “Good. Now start working on envisioning the fire pulling back into your body. With each breath imagine you're pulling the flames in, little by little.” Percy instructed, using the same method he had been working on.

    Finally the kid whimpered under Percy’s instructions when they proved to be useful, as if the words were long-awaited advice. The flames would occasionally spurt right back out and try licking at Percy’s skin or the buildings and cracked concrete. Minutes ticked by while the pyrokinetic fought for control, sweat beading down his face and neck. Once the flame diminished Percy tensed and helped steady the slightly exhausted pyrokinetic.

    “What’s your name?” Percy enquired.

    “Leo Valdez.” He hesitated. “Who are you? What are you?”

    “Percy Jackson. I'm opposite you. You control fire. I control water. Reminds me of the whole ‘opposites attract’ sort of thing. Basically I'm just a lot like you.”

    “Can you help me?” Leo whispered.

    “I’ll give it a try.” Percy promised.

    As the weeks turned into months Percy trained with Leo and found he could push himself without worrying he might hurt Leo too much. Leo also confided in him that he had run away from a foster home and didn't want to go back to it, begging for Percy to not turn him in - he agreed not to - and after a while he even brought spare things to the young pyrokinetic. At first Percy kept his homicidal tendencies under wraps until he found out that Leo’s previous foster home was treating him something like a caged animal: locked in the bedroom at night, bars put up, locked cabinets and fridge; Leo couldn't get anything he wanted without asking. It explained why he looked a bit malnourished - not being fed properly. It didn't sit right with Percy, so he asked if Leo wanted to exact revenge.

    “Here we go, here we go,” Percy cooed as he stood behind Leo, bent to croon in his ear. The family consisted of just a husband and wife and their escape was cut off by walls of water closing off the exits. Leo didn't want to do anything if children were present and so Percy had kept an eye out on the house.

    Currently his student had his eyes narrowed and hands up, palms facing each other as a swirling ball of fire was steadily growing, larger and larger. Brighter and hotter. It almost blistered Percy’s skin and it would have if Percy hadn't first taught Leo to concentrate on the things he wanted to burn and the things he wanted to remain safe.

    Leo’s young hydrokinetic friend had been extremely helpful to him, teaching him the ways to keep his own gift in check, harnessing the power within to bend it to his will. So much raw energy that was coiled, and yet Leo was so afraid of it. Much like his friend was until he began to teach himself.

    “Keep it going. Don't let it get away from you.” Percy murmured. “You’ve done bigger things than this.” 

    Percy was referring to the three pile of ashes blown away by the wind that had been in the alley. And then the unfortunate incident with his mother when he'd been even younger and with hardly any knowledge of it at all. It was always harder to start off small and work your way up rather than let it be explosive; all you were doing was letting your emotions control it and not you yourself. Letting it become too much and the power would control you more than you controlled it.

    “Now move it.” Percy instructed once the ball of fire was about as big as a basketball. He watched with pride as it moved forward before splitting in half. They started at his targets’ chests before consuming them quickly to drown out their cries of pain and shock. Percy helped by directing water around their heads to further cancel out the sound. They didn't want these people to be able to be saved in the end.

    “Can I set fire to the house, too?” Leo asked.

    “Go for it.”

  
  
  
  


**     **     **

 

Three Years Ago.

  
  


Late in the afternoon the fourteen-year-old hydrokinetic saw a young man dressed in a purple shirt and jeans, looking as if he were on a mission. What that mission was, Percy wasn't sure, especially around the border of New York. It was odd, and noting the tattoo on the inner forearm. An aura surrounded him, one that was similar to his and young Leo, his apprentice, if one would go so far as to call it such. He was only observing for the time being, and as such it was fine and he went unnoticed. He worked on keeping his aura close to him, close enough to be undetectable unless one was too close. Monsters came for him and Leo and he needed to work twice as hard to keep his homeless friend safe. Even if it meant killing the people that stumbled too close to Leo’s territory.

    Just as he grew stronger, he stopped denying the urges to kill. To feel in control. To feel that excitement, thrilled, adrenaline rush. It wasn't just the mythical monsters he went after. He sought out the monsters like Gabe had been - each time he saw a young woman or a child with markings, or recognized the way they acted, it was all Percy needed to give them the freedom they couldn't get on their own. Percy’s mother had come clean to him the day the Minotaur came for him and Percy singlehandedly took him down. It took a bit until he went down, and when his mother wasn’t looking, he had blown him up from the inside. He was a demigod, and there was a camp somewhere nearby, but Percy didn't need it. Didn't know who his father was. He was still resentful over the fact he hadn’t stayed with Sally and given her a better life than what Gabe had given her.

    Leo was a demigod, and so was the guy he had been following. He wasn't a member of the camp nearby - they wore orange and had leather necklaces - so he must have been from another place, possibly another camp of some sort.

_ Buzz-buzz. Buzz-buzz. _

    Percy took the phone from his pocket (he only used it for emergencies, mostly) and saw he had a text from Leo:  **I found two more** .

**Percy: Where are you?**

**Leo: Park.**

**Percy: Be right there.**

    Arriving, Percy was surprised at what he found. Dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin. Siblings.

    “He kept going on about you, but you aren't what I was expecting.” The girl said.

    “Can’t say likewise because I didn't ask.” Percy snorted as he leaned against a nearby tree. Percy looked more like trouble than before with him having a ragged looking undercut from when he'd done it himself, dark jeans, and an equally dark shirt. Not to mention his piercing green eyes that just about stared into them, trying to force out their darkest secrets.

    “They were in shock,” Leo admitted. “Here on a field trip or something. Ran into a monster. The works. Best part? I get here and the ground opened up when this one -” he jerked a thumb at the girl. “- went to save her brother. Got lost from their group, working on getting them back to where they need to be. I explained already, but they'll need training.”

    Percy gave a shark-like smile minus the overly sharp teeth. “Leo, you know I don't take anyone on unless they want it. So my count is one: You.”

    “Training? What do you mean?” The boy asked.

    Percy looked around before looking to Leo and nodding his head in their direction, giving the go ahead. Leo’s eyes lit up and Percy held back an amused chuckle. Leo’s eyes crackled with fire before a ball of flames began to manifest out of nothing but the pyrokinetic’s will; it swirled in front of his chest, flickering before it reached out like arms, hands reaching for the siblings. They were wide-eyed and stumbling away until the fire dissipated.

    “You said the ground opened up?” Percy turned to the Leo, who nodded. He then greeted the two siblings coldly. “Hello, little geokinetics.”

    “What’s your name?” the girl asked hesitantly.

    “Percy. This is Leo.”

    Leo gave his usual elvish grin that made him look like he was always up to no good.

    “I’m Bianca di Angelo. This is my brother, Nico.” Bianca introduced.

    Percy gave a nod of acknowledgement before he heard voices in the distance. Straining his hearing, he could tell they were yelling for the siblings to find their location.

    “What? Don't look at me, I already gave them the number,” Leo said when Percy arched an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

    “Well, think on it. Give us a call. We'll see what happens if you want that.” Percy dismissed while starting off to walk behind them. Leo followed after him.

    “Hey, wait!” Nico said, reaching for them.

    And then, “There they are!”

    “Time to go.” Leo snickered and he and Percy shimmied up a tree stealthily.

    Watching them walk away from the tree with the rest of a class, Percy said, “Tell me what you see. What you feel.”

    “Hmm.” Leo hummed. “Powerful, but unknowing so far. One of them, the brother I think, is somewhat aware of our world. He carries playing cards that I couldn't see, but he was spouting something about attack points and the like. Bianca was more in shock than Nico was. They definitely have a lot of potential. More than just geokinesis.” 

    “And why do you think that?” Percy questioned, having already observed them in the span of the time he'd met them.

    “See him walk and how the shadows quiver?” At Percy’s encouraging nod he continued. “Well, there's more to it. They're reaching towards him, waiting for him to acknowledge them, embrace them.”

    “Very good.” Percy said smugly.

    A month later and Percy had been training them, too, whenever they could sneak out to visit, catching a cab this way on weekends. He tried the same method used for Leo and himself, and found that Nico had an incredible amount of willpower. He trained them to use their powers on him to make them more efficient, just as Leo had at one time or another. It seemed that Nico leaned more towards being an umbrakinetic while Bianca was more liable to lean towards the earth itself. Countless times Percy had fallen into holes that spontaneously opened up beneath him and he'd had solidified shadow weapons embedded in his skin. They were wary of trying anything on him, but Percy assured them he could handle it.

    Going up against the siblings was more of a challenge, as if they were built different, more like Percy. Leo was built similarly - despite his scrawny appearance - but Percy always needed to hold back just a little. As much as he enjoyed killing and maiming, he wasn’t about to hurt a friend. He wasn't that far gone just yet and if it happened then Leo could very well hold his own (holding back wasn’t done often, but it was a precaution). Percy made sure of that.

    “Do me a favour,” Percy said. “I want you to think of something that’s caused fear in you.” 

    Nico and Bianca shut their eyes to concentrate.

    “Once you do that, push it out like you want to scare us away from you.”

    Leo was giving him a curious look. Percy waved off his unasked question. It took minutes before Percy felt it. A cold sensation rippling across his body before he could feel a fear he hasn’t felt since Gabe and those feelings brought up images that played on a loop. Leo gave a choked noise in the back of his throat, insistently pointing in Nico’s direction. Nico was wavering in shadows, trying to take on the shape of his dead ex-stepfather. That fear was shoved aside viciously; Percy was no longer so afraid and so helpless.

    The power radiating from the two were distinct. Nico’s was cold, too cold to where Percy’s breath could be seen, and it made the tips of his fingers numb. Bianca’s was warmer in a way that tried to encourage him to succumb, flee or die.

    “Good, now pull it back.” Percy instructed.

    The first monster Nico killed was a teacher of theirs that tried to harm Bianca, stealing his essence and sending it down to the Underworld. (So he’d heard that following weekend from an excited Nico.) The first person they had killed was a group effort: a killer on the loose who had managed to surprise Percy in an abandoned building he was meet Leo in and hadn't noticed the arrival due to a commotion from outside.

    “You’re bleeding!” Nico whined; on the verge of panicking, really.

    “I’m fine,” Percy tried to reassure him, hand at the stab wound in his side. He was admiring the husk of a man on the floor, not an ounce of life to be seen on the grayish skin, and sunken in features to the face.

    Nico went as far as to shove Percy’s hand away to replace it with his own, a coldness, numbness, seeping into the wound. It wasn't very deep, nor shallow, so somewhere in between. Percy could feel the torn muscles stitching themselves together, watching in amazement as the wound knit itself back together, threads of skin criss-crossing and pulling the edges together until there was nothing but a thin scar in its wake to tell the tale of a wound.

    “Magnificent.” Percy murmured. Poking at the wound he noted a slight tenderness, though after a few minutes it was simply no more. Healing, self or on someone else, wasn't something that Percy had touched up on with them just yet, which meant they'd been practicing. Leo could do it, to a small degree by cauterizing wounds. Percy could do it himself, healing most wounds. And if Nico had waited just a moment he was about to heal himself as a small lesson.

    After that, Nico had a tendency to accompany him on missions and he watched as Percy killed countless people. Eventually, Percy let him test it out.

    “What method will you go with, Nico?” Percy stood next to a man missing his limbs, and he himself was covered from head to toe in blood from his own fresh kill. A rapist it had been, with his accomplice tied to a chair nearby.

    The young umbrakinetic thought on it before the man started to scream and thrash in the chair. Blood was staining his clothes and Percy could just make out the faintest movements until something sailed past him, a variety of weapons impaling themselves in an arm, a leg, between the ribs. Nico held a blade fashioned from the darkness he wielded and then he plunged it into the man’s heart. Percy willed the blood off of him, blowing a piece of hair from his face nonchalantly. 

    “Come, before the cops come. Someone heard screaming, I'm sure.” Percy instructed. Inside he felt a swell of pride.

    Nico’s face lit up and he grabbed Percy’s hand, tugging him along. “Come on, I've been practicing.” The weapons that had impaled the man dissipated and floated their way to encircle them. A moment later, darkness, and then they were standing back in the abandoned building that Leo lived in (he insisted). 

    “He’s a natural!” Percy grinned malevolently, clapping Nico on the back with his free hand. Nico let go and then ran to Bianca to spill everything excitedly, now under the guidance of someone.

    “Found one of those campers sniffing around again.” Leo murmured to him.

    “Ah, you know how it is. We can just move.” Percy said.

    “No, I think they're preparing for something. Something big soon. Not sure what. Oh, and one of them dropped their sword, so I scooped it up. As it turns out, it kills monsters better, but does nothing to a full-blooded human. Hurt Bianca when I went against her while you were gone.”

    “We’ll keep an eye out. We're all over the place, so they won’t be able to pinpoint us directly. If the monsters can't, then neither can they. Now that these two are thinking about school here, it'll be easier. What's the word on the satyr sniffing around?”

    Leo shrugged. “Haven’t seen him lately, but he knows Nico and Bianca from school. You confused his nose after you started training them. So he gave up, convinced something else happened.”

     “Should be fun.” Percy answered absently. Leo rolled his eyes, knowing Percy didn't really care too much so long as they weren't bothered and now he was watching the geokinetic siblings have a go at each other, causing small tremors.

  
  
  
  


**     **     **

 

Two and a Half Years Ago. 

  
  


“Dude! Did you see the giant dragon lady?” Leo was shaking Percy, who was swaying just the slightest.

    “Yes, I saw it, Leo. I also saw it on the TV. Can you stop shaking me? You're aggravating my tattoo.”

    “Why’d you get that thing, anyway?” He was referring to the green, glowing tipped trident tattoo Percy recently got on the left side of his neck. Percy gave him a wicked smile.

    “Symbol of his power, ain't it? Power I've got, and more. Nothing wrong with proclaiming it. Mortals won't see it, but other demigods might. They just might think I'm a mortal into mythology. I say it was worth it.”

    “You’re nuts.” Leo concluded.

    “Poss-i-bly!” Percy sang.

    Some months later he ran into the blond. Or rather, the blond ran into him.

    “Ooh-hoo-hoo!” Percy easily steadied himself. “Better watch yourself, stranger. Dangerous ‘round these parts.”

    Blondie gave him an odd look. “Yeah, thanks for the tip.”

    “You look like you're far from where you're supposed to be. I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen you. Big place, sure, but I'd remember you. Just the look you've got, y’know.”

    “I’m not from around here. I'm from San Francisco. Just came here to check things out.”

    “Sounds serious. Anything I need to be aware of?” Percy feigned concern and even moved closer to the blond, like he was a giant wuss despite his appearance.

    “Oh, uh. There's been word of people randomly combusting. That sort of thing. Just, keep an eye out. Stay safe.” He nodded to Percy, who feigned being scared because he knew who it was, he should considering he'd been doing it.

    “Yeah, okay, thanks, man.” Percy said timidly as he walked away. He smirked to himself when the boy couldn't see him. He was pretty stunned by the way someone like Percy acted and he barely thought that Percy was any sort of threat. Now he knew where the other camp was, if that’s what it was. Boot camp, probably. That guy was pretty strong, he'd attract monsters with no problem. That was all well and good. Percy would have fun plucking them off one by one before they reached blondie.

**     **     **

    “Percy!” Leo ran to him when he was in view of the building.

    “Eh?”

    “I met a girl today and -” 

    “If this is anything like last month when you “tripped” and fell face first into a pair of breasts, I really don’t want to hear it.”

    “What? No! And I  _ did _ trip, you jerk.” Percy snorted before Leo continued. “Anyway, this girl is like us. She's strong, in her own way. We might even be friends. She's from that camp, the orange one. She didn’t wear the shirt, but I saw the necklace.”

    “You know if she catches you and thinks you're trying to infiltrate that camp, you could be in for it.”

    “Oh, please. I'm not going that far. It'd be a genuine friendship.”

    “Name, description?” Percy started cleaning the underneath of his nails with a pocketknife. 

    “Piper McLean. Average height or so, choppy brown hair. Eyes that can't decide on a colour. Think she's a child of, wait, what’s the goddess of love and all that snazzy stuff?”

    “Aphrodite?”

    “Yeah, that one. Think she's her kid, but I haven't asked. Pretty sure she thinks I'm mortal with a severe disorder.”

    Percy pointed to the tinkering kit he was fidgeting with as he spoke. “I wonder why, fire starter. But really, let's hope she doesn't snoop around more than she needs to. Blondie from the other camp is snooping around; looks like I need to be more careful. San Francisco is where he's from.”

    “Cool! This is getting better and better.” Leo grinned.

    “Nico tried to send me to China!” Bianca stormed over, pointing an accusing finger behind her at her brother.

    “I didn't  _ try _ to, I  _ did _ . There's a difference.” Nico said haughtily.

    “I thought we had this discussion.” Leo groaned, falling against Percy's side.

    “Indeed we did. I thought we talked about this after you sent me to Antarctica after you begged to try it out once more. Bianca had to come and get me because you couldn't pinpoint my location.” Percy grumbled.

    “You just about lost your tutor that day.” Leo was laughing, in hysterics because he remembered when Percy came back frozen with a penguin latched to his leg (which Nico had to take back). “Then before that, he sent you to the Babel Island!”

    “Just be thankful he found me the first time, unlike with Antarctica.” Percy scowled.

    “But Bianca is the perfect person to try it on! Because she can -”

_ Waver, waver, swoosh. _

    Nico disappeared.

    Percy gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

    “Where did you just send him?” Leo asked the smug looking Bianca.

    “Ireland, I think. I'm not too sure, I haven't done that before.”

    “Oh, for the love of - Go get him!” Percy waved the blade at Bianca.

    She pouted before disappearing in her own shadow and Percy could've sworn he heard her say, “You’re no fun,” first. Seconds later they returned, rolling on the floor, with Nico struggling to get a kilt on Bianca.

    “Sent - Me - To - Scotland!” Nico grunted between each word as he struggled more. Percy gave up and let his head fall back. Leo all the while was laughing and undoubtedly wishing he had popcorn.

    Percy got up with a groan, blade going back into his pocket. “All three of you are hopeless.”

    “You know you enjoy our company.” Nico said cheekily after he managed to get the kilt on Bianca.

  
  
  
  


**     **     **

 

Current Time, Six Months Later.

  
  


Percy had changed a little in just six months: his undercut was shaved closer to his head, the top portion stuck up as it pleased, and one stud in his right ear. Leo had the tattoo of a dragon wrapped around his throat (burned into his skin, actually) with the tail end disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt, one that seemed so familiar and so foreign at the same time, with his hair a little longer and even curlier. He'd gained weight over the years, no longer as scrawny as before, now looking a healthy weight. Bianca liked to keep her hair in a dutch braid off to the right, and Nico liked to put his hair up rather than chopping it all off.

    “Should we help them?” Nico asked, looking down to the streets. He was laying on his belly on the ledge, Bianca standing behind him, hands at his back as she peered over. Leo was standing behind him to the left as Percy shifted to crouch on the ledge.

    Below in the streets a war was waging, monsters and other demigods flooded the streets and demigods from the orange camp were battling them. Percy set his chin in the palm of his hand.

    “If you want, go ahead. Don't need my permission for anything.” Percy yawned.

    Bianca and Nico grinned at one another, the latter grunting when Bianca pushed her weight against him when she vaulted over him and the ledge, diving towards the ground stories below. Nico whooped and promptly rolled off the ledge headfirst in a twist, arms out in front of him. Percy watched as just before Bianca could smash her legs against concrete she enveloped herself in shadows and disappeared, rematerializing down the road, brandishing an obsidian dagger. Nico shimmered out of existence halfway down and Percy saw him rise up out of the concrete not too far from Bianca before he pulled three monsters halfway down before they disintegrated after he cut them down with an obsidian sword. Apparently they got them from somewhere in the Underworld. Percy didn’t ask.

    “You joining?” Leo asked, elbows now on the ledge, fire in his eyes.

    “Eventually.” Percy’s eyes scanned the area.

    “I’m joining. Time to find the Beauty Queen.” Leo whistled before he disappeared in shadow, also reappearing below before running off. None of the demigods put two and two together to look up here where Percy was. They'd talked over telling others about them, no doubt it would cause issues if done wrong.

    Eventually Percy was sucked into darkness as well and landed somewhere in the middle of a line of monsters and enemy demigods. They'd only been here because Leo was worried about his friend, after begging Percy for him and the twin terrors to join, to help. Percy wasn't worried about them dying, he taught them all he knew and clocked in timeless hours with them.

    Monsters and demigods alike were killed or drowned, or spontaneously combusting. Percy wound up picking different swords and daggers, yet none of them felt right in his hand, which forced him to drop them after a bit. He greatly relied on his abilities when it came to battling, as this was what he had needed to do over the years.

    Everything was going fine until he was tackled when there was a lull in the battle. He assumed maybe it was Bianca; height, weight, and size was similar. Until Percy twisted to check when he realized the aura was different from someone he viewed as a sister of his own.

    “It’s you!” The girl accused.

    “Yes, I’m me. Do you mind? Valuable things are getting crushed against concrete and something I’m almost positive is your knee.” Percy drawled lazily.

    “No. And you’ve been the one who's been making people spontaneously combust!” She hissed, dagger pressing against his back.

    “Oh, really? What proof do you have?” Percy quirked an eyebrow. 

    “I just saw you do it!” 

    “Stop yelling at me, geez.” Percy barely needed to concentrate in order to focus on the water inside her body and buck her off of him. He rolled to his back and sat up, eyeing the pretty girl. Tan, blonde hair, slate grey eyes.

    “What’s your name?” the girl asked, now in a defensive crouch, blade at the ready.

    “I’m Percy, and you're pretty damn cute. Say, if I dance with you, will I fall in love, California girl?” Percy winked.

    “Not my name.” She narrowed her eyes, entirely unimpressed with the lyrics.

    “Then what's your name?” Percy all but purred to her.

    Her expression hardened. “In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war.”

    “I noticed, trust me. Oh, by the way, monster.” Percy pointed behind her.

    As she whirled around the monster's limbs swelled at the joints before exploding, getting blood everywhere. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Percy nodded, knowing that this time it was Bianca. He winked and waved at the girl when she turned to find him disappearing with someone else.

    Next day Leo came back after telling Piper he would be back. Nico and Bianca also reunited with Percy atop the same building as before, each one shimmering into existence because of the di Angelos. This time Percy was lying across the ledge, on his back, with Nico crouched between his legs. Percy had one dangling over the edge.

    “So, what was her name?” Bianca asked. 

    Percy shrugged. “Didn’t give me one. I think she’d rather gut me than give me her name.”

    Leo snorted. “By her description you likely aren't wrong.”

    “That should be interesting to watch. Our leader getting beat up by a princess.” Nico smirked. Percy kicked his thigh, causing him to tumble to one side and then backwards (having lifted the leg that was dangling to prevent Nico from diving headfirst to the ground unintentionally).

    “Shut up,” Percy grumbled. “She might  _ look _ like one, but she doesn't  _ act _ like one.”

    “She’s in the middle of a war, of course she ain't gonna act like a princess.” Leo said.

    Percy could feel Nico’s glare drilling holes into his side. It lacked any real hostility, he knew that, and it made him wave at the younger boy on the floor. Nico had a few shadows heave him to one side so Percy tumbled over the edge an inch or two in front of his friend. He had to brace himself to avoid smashing his face against the floor.

**     **     **

    “A drakon,” Bianca said, astonishment in her tone. They watched the giant serpent slithering, a roar rattling and reverberating through everything who could hear it.

    “Yes, and look who's going after it.” Percy was pointing towards the California Princess, a satyr, and a punk-looking girl from where he was.

   “Can they take it, or should we help?” Bianca asked nervously. Whether she was nervous over watching or helping was unclear to him. Perhaps nervous for the three facing it.

    “Calm, Bianca. What do you see?” Percy demanded.

    “Scales are tough, almost impenetrable. There doesn't seem to be any chinks in its armor, none that I can see. But if that's the thing, how can they beat it?”

    “They have someone I'm sure, as you'll notice not everyone is around _. See _ it.”

    Bianca looked over to him, startled by his observation. “You mean -”

    “Yes. Can't intimidate something you can't glower at. Sure, the size is intimidating, but it can't do anything with its lack of sight.”

    A second later, out of the corner of his eye, he noted the bow and arrow contraption that Bianca was now currently holding, aiming it before letting one dark arrow fly free with a subtle twang from the bow string. He watched it embed itself into one of the drakon’s eyes, which screamed and tossed its head.

    “And reinforcements.” Percy jutted his chin over to the cabin now entering the battlefield, screaming for blood.

    “It didn't go in deep enough.” Bianca huffed because of her arrow.

    “Wasn’t yours to kill, B.” Percy shifted himself from the ledge before he was noticed by any of the three on the ground. “Say, there's a titan around here somewhere. You want to assist? I could use some nature dwellers, too. The satyr, you know him, he could prove useful. Snatch him, I’ll meet you there.”

    To say that the satyr, Grover, was less than pleased about being goatnapped was an understatement, even while he proved to be useful with the handfuls of other satyrs around. It was challenging to fight a titan using just about all of his strength (the hurricane was pretty awesome).

**     **     **

    “Do you always kidnap people?” California Princess hissed, shoving her forearm under his throat. He'd been cornered again - he actually let her do it, knowing she was coming. “You kidnapped my friend. It’s bad enough I have another friend injured, and then you pull a stunt like that.”

    “Hey, now, I needed help and Hyperion is no longer an issue, now is he? I thought you'd be pleasantly surprised, California Princess.”

   “Don’t call me that!” Her stormy eyes blazed. She was hurt and confused, he could tell. Percy softened his expression.

    “I can understand what you're going through.”

    “Do you? Do you,  _ really? _ Because all I see is you barely helping with three others, claiming to be on our side. Even then you're usually by yourself.”

    “I can handle things alone. So can they.”

    “Why do you do these things? You're a demigod. This isn't the way things are meant to be like. You go around with no one to really have your back. You kill because you can.”

    “Like you said, we're in the middle of a war. Casualties are a given on both sides.” Percy noted that she still had splashes of blood on her.

    “Percy!” A voice from above. Percy looked up on the roof to see Nico there. There was concern in his tone, hints of panic. “It’s Bianca!”

    Percy looked back to California Princess. “If you'll excuse me . . .”

    Rematerializing next to a downed Bianca was something he didn't think he would need to do. Something twisted in his gut, and this time he knew it was a sliver of fear as he knelt next to her. Her clothes were shredded at her midsection, war still waging around them. Percy growled in frustration; it would be hard to work on Bianca with everyone around, too many distractions. He leaned forward and he scooped her up, cradling her to his chest bridal-style, one of her arms going around his shoulders.

    “She tried to travel, but she couldn't. There was poison on the blade, I think, or-or something. I can't heal her, she can't heal herself. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find Leo; I'm not as good as she is with pin -”

    “Nico, enough.” Percy commanded with ease. He carried Bianca into a nearby lobby, stepping over sleeping civilians. He lowered her down onto the floor considering time was running short and he could allow her to get comfortable later. “Guard the door, now. I can't concentrate if I need to worry about monsters flooding in. Bianca is in no condition to hide her aura, and the war will not recede for another couple hours.”

    “She won't make it that long, will she?” Nico asked shakily.

    Percy paused for half a second before resuming pulling away fabric from the wound. “She won’t. Now mind the door, my young umbrakinetic. Help her by helping me.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nico scurry away.

    Bianca’s soft whimpering drew his eyes to her face. She had a couple separate wounds, but on some level he knew there wasn't something quite right with them. She drew in a ragged breath. “Was fighting a monster. The other two - saw me with with you - stabbed before I could get away.”

    “Shh, Bianca. Save some of your strength okay?” Percy murmured as he willed water to clean her up, seeping further into her wounds and flushing some blood and poison from the wounds.

    Percy was inwardly cursing as he could tell there was still poison somewhere in her system and it was killing her slowly. He reached up to check her pulse, noting it was thready and weak.  _ C’mon, remember all those lessons you taught them. Use them for yourself, _ a voice in the back of Percy's head whispered.

_ Yeah, the only problem was that I never used poison, _ Percy muttered back to it.

_ Try. She needs you. _

    Percy inhaled and exhaled slowly while putting a hand at her chest and the other below her ribcage, concentrating. He could feel his anger and worry rising; he viewed Bianca as a sister. He trained her. Helped her. He couldn't let her die this way. She started to shiver under his touch. He pushed at the boundaries of himself, something he had done countless times, to access a more forbidden part of himself - part of himself that craved death and destruction. Percy opened his eyes to see poison steadily seeping from the wounds. Distantly he could hear Nico fighting and shouting before something - a club, maybe - slammed into his side and Percy went sailing a quarter of the way across the room. He rolled to a stop, shifting to immediately get back on his feet, eyes moving to land back on Bianca. She was lying, helpless, as a Cyclops stood above her, club poised. Nico was still fending off others at the front and that's when Percy realized something. Nico wasn't looking back because he trusted Percy to have his back as well as Bianca’s - her life was in his hands. Percy held up his hand, erecting a wall of water to keep the Cyclops at bay, the club rattling against the solidified barrier. Going to stand, Percy grunted and moved an arm along his stomach. He couldn't tell if he had broken, fractured or bruised ribs, but they hurt. He thought maybe broken, but didn't feel them grinding when he stood while a definite pain was felt. His hip was intact, no bruising or fracture. Right now, Bianca was his main concern, not his own pain. A spear formed in his hand; Percy whistled as he aimed before cocking his arm back, then forward to let the weapon fly. Embedded in the Cyclops’ ribs it seeped inside before swelling around his heart, popping like a balloon after a moment. Like all the other monsters it dispersed in a swirl of dust.

    Percy went back to his job, paling when he realized that Bianca wasn't breathing. That monster had caused him to lose time, time that he desperately needed. He knelt with little difficulty, ignoring the throbbing in his ribcage to bend down, tip her chin back as he breathed into her mouth and began to push his stacked hands on her chest, cursing several times. At some point Nico had been knocked out, but he'd taken down his enemies as he needed to.

**     **     ** 

    “Stay with her, Nico, okay? As long as you want.” Percy whispered, hand on his shoulder. Nico’s eyes were red, blinking back tears. At seeing his nod, Percy left him for the time being, a barrier of water surrounding the two forms. It would stay so long as it was needed, no matter how far he was.

**     **     **

    “Piper was the one poisoned.” Leo spoke hoarsely. “She almost died.”

    Percy put a hand on his comrade’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “She’s still alive, Leo, it’s okay.” Percy refused to acknowledge that his voice was also hoarse.

    Him and Leo were currently standing in the shadow of a building, watching the Empire State Building fluctuate in different colours like a rainbow had been sealed inside it, now finally free. The war had finally come to an end and every demigod was dispersing, mortals roaming around in a daze. He'd spotted Hades a moment ago going up and most of the other gods and goddesses. They didn't see him, though he felt as though they knew he was lurking. For how long they’d been aware of his existence he wasn't at all sure. Nor why they didn't get rid of him if they'd thought he was a danger. Percy  _ knew _ he was.

    “What now, you think?” Leo leaned closer to him, absently fingering the burn about his throat.

    “They know about us. They'll come for us if we don't go to them, I think. You can join, if you want. No more being on the streets. Siblings.”

    “I have siblings. And they can't be replaced.” Leo looked to him. Percy gave him a smile.

    “In that case, you can have more, right? Nothing wrong with that.” Percy looked back up to the building. “I think I'll spend some time with my mother and Paul for a while. She might strangle me for being a part of this.”

    Leo shoved him in that direction, making Percy grunt in pain. Leo just grinned. “I’ll see you around?”

    Walking away, Percy raised his hand, sparing a glance back to Leo. “Can’t get rid of me that easily, fire starter.”

    Leo was chuckling as Percy walked away.

  
  
  
  


**     **     **

  
  
  
  


Three months after the war and Percy had barely seen Leo, who had gone to the camp and was apparently settling in nicely. Leo gushed about it from time to time and that was the only thing he could currently do. They had all the scrap metal Leo could tinker with.

    Percy felt the air waver behind him in his bedroom, staring out the window.

    “You miss him.”

    Percy turned to look, a relieved smile on his face. “Scared the shit out of me, B. ‘Bout time you came back around.”

    Bianca was standing there with Nico behind her, watching her anxiously. After Percy had gotten her to breathe again, Percy had to work harder to remove the last of the poison and needed to rouse Nico to help him heal her. He could've healed her, but it worked better since they were blood siblings, sharing the same gift. It was easier for her to absorb a gift similar to her own. Nico about throttled him upon finding out she stopped breathing and had since then been keeping her safe until she was fully recovered. Even the slightest twinge of pain and Nico whisked her away.

    “Nico finally let me leave after asking if I was well enough to travel. I’ve been well enough for the past couple months, just lounging around to ease a certain someone.” Bianca smiled.

    Nico moved around Bianca, shuffling his feet before slumping against Percy’s body before wrapping his arms around him. Percy waited a few breaths to return the gesture, knowing Nico was still skittish of touch even after all these years. He just wasn't a touchy-feely person, so when he initiated something, Percy was always surprised and worried Nico might be spooked before Percy could return the action.

**     **     **

    Percy had snuck into the camp at night, lingering around in the forest and only when the time was right did he sneak into a certain cabin thanks to information given by Leo. He was currently laying on a bed, arms folded behind his head, one socked foot against the made bed spread.

    The door opened. What came in wasn’t what he was expecting. A skirt, off the shoulder shirt, and flats. Hair pulled over one shoulder and secured in place with an elastic.

    “California Princess!” Percy greeted lazily, but jovially. “Or should I call you . . . Annabeth?”

    She stopped, mouth falling open. “Oh, my gods. How did you - When did you - How do you know my name? And why are you on my bed?”

    “So, this is your bed? I just took a stab at it. I would hate to be on someone else's bed. To your other question, well, I have my people!” Percy stretched out on the bed languidly.

    “You didn't answer why you're on my bed.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

    “True, I didn't. But I'm actually here for a reason.” Percy smirked. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge.

    “And what might that be?” Annabeth asked. She was moving closer to him, glaring at him.

    “A date. With you.” Percy said.

    “A da - You don't even know me.” Annabeth argued.

    “Well, your name is Annabeth, you're a child of Athena and you're intelligent, strong, and independent. And you sure do know how to knock a guy right on his ass, or balls in my case, with ease.”

    Annabeth's face was turning a bright red that started in her cheeks first. “Why me?”

    Percy stalked closer, like predator stalking prey. “Mmn, pretty sure I just listed why.”

    Annabeth seemed to be at a loss for words, spluttering every now and again.

    “Give it some thought. I'll come back in a few days. Don't worry about telling me no, either.” Percy winked at her before disappearing through the window he’d come in.

**     **     **

Three days later and Percy was climbing the hill to get back into the camp - Camp Half-Blood, he'd learned - only this time in broad daylight and he wasn't sneaking around. Bianca and Nico were with him with Leo running up from a bulky sort of cabin in the midst of all the construction. Leo must have felt Percy, or the siblings, with the power waves that pulsated from them. It was done on purpose; to alert more demigods of their presence.

    “You’re here!” Leo whooped before jumping at him. Percy caught him.

    “I am, and as are these two, fire starter.”

   A girl with a darkish complexion came up behind Leo. Brown hair, kaleidoscopic eyes. Releasing Leo - who then promptly tackled Bianca and Nico - he turned to the girl. “You must be Piper. I've heard quite a bit about you.” He stuck out his hand to her. 

    Piper looked uncertain before taking his hand, giving a firm, albeit brief shake. “And you must be Percy. I've heard of you.”

    “Look at this, a newbie?” came a new voice. Percy turned to face the voice and spotted a giant of a girl. One he recognized on the spot.

    Percy gave a sly smile, sensing a fight that may come up. “You must be Clarisse, drakon killer. Fantastic skills.”

    Clarisse froze in her spot, looking shell shocked.

_ Crisis averted, for now. _

    As much as Percy loved a good fight, this wasn't what he was aiming for today.

_ That _ was what he was aiming for: Annabeth following a stream of campers up the hill they were on. He gave her a bright smile that caused her to appear slightly taken aback. Ever since he’d seen her Percy had had to admit he was a little smitten; sure he didn't know all there was to know about her, but, boy, did he want to. Today she wore a flowing knee-length skirt, blouse, flats, and her hair was thrown up, curls spilling out and defined.

    “Someone’s in lo-o-ove.” Leo whispered to him. Percy shoved him away and back into Bianca. “How rude.”

    “So, what's my answer? Can I take the pretty lady out for a fun time?” Percy made sure not to play with the words, lest she assume he was after something else.

    “My answer is yes,” Percy began to beam before she continued. “But I have two requirements.”

    “And what might that be, lovely Annabeth?”

    Her cheeks turned pink. “One: You have to come around here more often. And two: You have to help train everyone.”

    Percy cocked his head to the left curiously. “Hmn. All right. You got yourself a deal.” He held out his hand to her to shake on it. With her hand in his, he brought it up to his mouth and allowed his lips to graze over the back of her knuckles. She was the image of perfection: pink lips subtly parted, breathing shallow, face flushed beautifully. It was glorious. It was even better knowing he had done that to her.

    “You’re a dangerous man, Jackson.” Nico said when everyone dispersed, looking mildly impressed.

    Percy tipped an invisible hat to him. “Thank ya, sir.”

**     **     **

Over the course of the next couple weeks Percy went to camp and helped trained the campers - new and old - before assisting with some of the construction, even. The more time spent with Annabeth the more enamored he became. She insisted he come around since they could use an extra hand and she wanted dozens of other demigods to unlock potentials they weren't aware of or to embrace a power that terrified them. Often times he would spar with Bianca, Nico, or Leo.

    At the end of two weeks he finally got to take Annabeth out. He dressed in his usual attire: jeans, T-shirt (though he opted for a button up polo) and boots. He knocked at the door to her cabin at seven-thirty sharp. When the door opened he was slightly blown away. She wore red heels and a dress with a moderate lace neckline, off the shoulders, and slits up either thigh. Her hair was up with curled tendrils escaping and her makeup was done. It was somewhere between classy and casual.

    “You look -” Percy made vague gestures.

    “Like you're both heading to a funeral. For the love of the gods.” Leo sighed, coming out of the cabin with Piper behind him. Annabeth pouted.  _ Pouted _ . It drew her lips down in an adorable manner that had him biting the inside of his lip.

    “Be quiet, Leo. They both look nice.” Piper chastised.

    “Her dress is dark enough to  _ be _ black!” Leo protested.

    “Percy’s wardrobe is very, sort of . . . Monochromatic. No matter what I wear at least I won't offset him all that much if at all.” Annabeth rationalized.

    “Other colours really aren't my thing.” Percy said.

    “Unless they're dark.” Piper pointed out.

    Percy rolled his eyes. He held out his hand to Annabeth and kissed the back of her hand just as when he'd gotten his answer. Over the past couple weeks he would greet her with the simple gesture and bid her farewell with the tip of an invisible hat. It made it even better that the daughter of Athena would blush - becoming fairly flustered - every time.

    Holding out his elbow for Annabeth to take, he said, “Time to wine and dine you, Annabeth. You ready?”

    She bit her lip slightly and nodded, taking his elbow.

    Percy treated her first to a nice dinner and they spoke about everything and nothing. It was surprising how easy it was to talk to her. How easy the conversation flowed. Sure, there were a few things he didn't quite understand (such as when she spoke about architecture), he was still more than willing to try and follow it; making it seem like he was greatly interested - which he was. She even mentioned how she took on the curse of Achilles to go against Kronos due to a certain bit of outside help. Percy suspected Nico or Bianca with their snooping. He didn't quite believe it at first considering he took a steak knife and tried to jab her (lightly) with it when no one was looking. It broke. Percy had to leave extra money aside from the tip to cover it with a note saying he was sorry. It was worth the embarrassment. Annabeth never stopped laughing at his attempt and dumbfounded expression.

    What was really surprising was that since going to camp, he hadn’t killed once. Well, except for when a guy tried to snatch Annabeth’s purse when he was still paying and she was outside waiting for him, enjoying the night. Annabeth put him on his ass before Percy broke his wrist and decided that he would no longer be an issue to anyone.

    “That isn’t very nice of you.” Annabeth chastised him.

    “Neither is mugging someone, but that didn't stop him, now did it?” Percy arched an eyebrow.

    Annabeth tsked at him. “You can still get your point across without having to murder someone. You'll get caught eventually.”

    “Perhaps, but not tonight at the very least. I don't intend on getting caught. You don't need my protection, definitely not, but I don't think I'll be able to let anything slide when it comes to you.”

    Her grey eyes sparkled up at him. “Oh? And why is that?”

    “Because I like you, Annabeth. I think you're special.” Percy bent to murmur into her ear, lips grazing the shell of her ear. She shivered and leaned into him.

    “Nothing special about me that warrants so much trouble, Percy.”

    “That’s where you're wrong. Aside from the things I listed when I said I wanted to date you to begin with. You're kind and caring, too. Not to mention . . . I think you're trying to tame someone like me. That can be dangerous, and yet you're still willing to try.” 

    Annabeth laughed. He wanted to see that on her face, the happiness, especially so soon after losses and a war. “Someone has to try, don't they?”

    With the night - regretfully - coming to an end he walked her through Camp Half-Blood to her cabin door. They weren't holding hands, but they were extremely close to where they brushed against one another on occasion. Sneaking glances at each other constantly, sly and coy smiles from Percy and Annabeth respectively.

    Stopping in front of the door, he set his arm against the doorframe and leaned in close to trap her against it and him. “Will I be lucky enough to get a second date with such a lovely lady?”

    Annabeth was looking up at him head on. Not through lowered lashes, or coyly, but with a fierceness that tightened his stomach. “This night wasn't  _ completely _ terrible. I think you've earned it on one condition.”

    “And what might that be?” Percy was chuckling softly.

    “No killing anyone next time. It ruins the mood, Percy.”

    Percy gave a dark grin, which didn't appear to unsettle her just yet. “My, my. Such a high demand. I can’t promise you not to, but I can promise to try not to.”

    Annabeth smiled dazzlingly. “I’m holding you to it.”

    “Why, Miss Chase, you really are trying to change me, aren't you?” Percy drawled, easing closer teasingly.

    Annabeth pressed a kiss to his cheek before slipping under his arm and into the cabin. Just before she shut the door, she smiled sweetly and said, “I thought I was trying to  _ tame _ you, Percy. There's a difference.”

    Percy laughed, long and loud. Annabeth was going to be the death of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A round of applause for my beta, tacticalghoul (on Tumblr). You can find me on Tumblr (amusewithinme) and I follow back.  
> A thanks to those who decided to give this a read! (And check out my other works if you like this one.)


End file.
